The Haunted Villa 1
by sonexotic
Summary: Bulan madu yang sangat menyeramkan


Twoshoot "The Haunted Villa" #1

Cast:

Yoona SNSD

Sehun EXO-K

Other

Author: D_jikyungkim/Desi

Genre: Romance dan bisa dibilang horror

Length: Twoshoot

Note: Oke sekarang aku bawa fanfict yang mau dibilang horror tapi gak horror dan kebanyakan Romance mungkin ya disini. Yaudah daripada ngurusin genre mending langsung aja cekidot. Anggap aja cast disini bukan artis.

Happy Reading

Normal Pov

Sepasang suami istri yang baru resmi tadi siang sedang berbaring dikamar mereka sambil berbincang-bincang tentang rencana Honeymoon mereka di sebuah pulau yang telah dibeli oleh sang suami, yaitu Sehun. Lelaki yang sekarang dadanya ditiduri oleh istrinya, yaitu Yoona, memang orang yang sangat kaya dia mempunyai perusahaan yang sedang mencapai kesuksesan jadi apa yang dia mau pasti akan dibelinya dengan mudah tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Istrinya juga adalah seorang model yang terkenal di negeri sendiri,Korea Selatan, atau mungkin se-Asia. Sebelum mereka menikah, mereka telah menjadi omongan public karena mereka dengan lantangnya menyatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah di depan banyak media. Jadi tak heran saat mereka menikah pun banyak fans mereka yang kecewa karena siapa yang tidak ingin menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan yang sangat tampan dan model yang sangat cantik itu. Sampai sekarang pun masih banyak fans yang kecewa walaupun sebagian fans telah menerimanya karena memang menurut mereka Sehun & Yoona adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Oppa, kita akan honeymoon dimana? Dan kapan?" Tanya Yoona

"Tenanglah Yoongi kita akan honeymoon ke pulau yang sudah oppa beli bulan lalu dan besok kita sudah bisa pergi kesana bersama" jawab Sehun santai

"Yeahhh akhirnya aku bisa datang ke pulau itu juga" girang Yoona

"Dasar deer, semua barang-barang kita sudah disiapkan, sekarang tidurlah agar besok bisa lebih segar"

"Oppa peluk, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan" rengek Yoona manja

"Dasar manja" Sehun cekikikan sendiri karena melihat istrinya sekarang lebih manja dari sebelum mereka menikah

"Jangan mengatai aku terus, aku tidak suka dikatai oppa!" marah Yoona dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya

'Chuup' Sehun mencium Yoona tepat dibibirnya sehingga membuat pipi Yoona merah merona

"Cepat tidur atau akan kucium lagi" goda Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoona

"Stop, aku akan tidur jangan menggodaku lagi. Jalja oppa" cegah Yoona dan langsung menutup matanya

"Jalja my yoongi" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup dahi istrinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya

Keesokan harinya

Pukul 8 pagi Sehun dan Yoona sudah mempersiapkan diri pergi ke pelabuhan untuk menaiki kapal layar yang sudah di sewa oleh Sehun kemarin untuk menuju pulau. Mereka berangkat dengan hati gembira tanpa mementingkan diri mereka yang mungkin akan berbahaya di pulau yang sudah lama tidak ada penghuninya itu alias kosong.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, mereka belum sampai juga karena memang letak pulau yang dibeli Sehun berada di dekat Negara tetangga, Jepang, dan karena belum sampai mereka memutuskan untuk kembali istirahat dengan terus mengaitkan lengan mereka satu sama lain.

"Oppa, apa kita belum sampai juga?" Tanya Yoona

"Belum yoongi, pulau yang akan kita tempati sementara memang jauh letaknya jadi daripada kita menunggunya lebih baik kita istirahat saja" jawab Sehun dan langsung mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Yoona, lalu tertidur.

Pukul 9 malam waktu setempat

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu selama 13 jam itu. Mereka terbangun karena seorang pelayan kapal membangunkannya lalu mereka turun dari kapal dengan tangan yang masih di gaitkan karena mereka tidak mau pisah dengan pasangannya. Karena merasa otot-otot mereka pegal jadi mereka melepaskan gaitan tangan mereka dan meregangkan otot-otot mereka lalu saling menggaitkan tangan kembali.

Setelah mencapai villa yang akan ditinggali sementara, mereka langsung masuk dan membawa barang-barang mereka berdua ke dalam kamar yang akan mereka tiduri namun salah satu diantara mereka, Yoona, merasakan hal yang aneh seperti ada aura orang yang berada di dekatnya tapi perasaan itu langsung digubris oleh nya.

"Oppa, aku lelah ingin istirahat. Apa oppa tak lelah?" keluh Yoona

"Oppa juga lelah ayo kita tidur, bereskan barang-barangnya besok saja"

"Poppo" pinta Yoona sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya

Setelah mendengar permintaan itu Sehun pun langsung menciumi Yoona ganas sampai istrinya hampir kehabisan napas dan Yoona pun meminta Sehun untuk berhenti dengan mendorong badan Sehun keras.

"Oppa nanti saja dilanjutkannya aku lelah ingin tidur"

"Kan tadi kau yang meminta dicium" goda Sehun

"Tapi kan tidak seperti itu juga, aku belum siap oppa"

"Ne, oppa tak akan mengulanginya"

"Peluk" pinta Yoona lagi dengan merentangkan tangannya

"Baiklah, jaljjayo" jawab Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya

"Jaljja oppa"

Jam 3 pagi

Yoona terbangun karena mendengar suara orang sedang mandi dan itu membuat dirinya ketakutan sehingga mengharuskan dia membangunkan nampyeonnya,Sehun,.

"Oppa ireonayo" seru Yoona sambil mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya

"Nngghh…. ada apa yoongie?" Tanya Sehun yang masih setengah sadar

"Apa oppa mendengar suara orang sedang mandi?" Tanya Yoona balik dengan suara yang cemas

"Tidak, oppa tidak mendengarnya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab Sehun singkat lalu berbaring kembali

'Aneh, sejak tadi aku masuk Villa ini aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak lalu sekarang aku mendengar seseorang sedang mandi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Villa ini' pikir Yoona dalam hati dan serentak melanjutkan tidurnya kembali karena ketakutan.

Keesokan harinya

Sepasang suami istri sedang tertidur lelap dengan saling berpelukan, sampai akhirnya suaminya lah yang bangun terlebih dahulu dan langsung memerhatikan wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap namun saat ingin mengelus pipi istrinya Sehun terlonjak kaget karena melihat Yoona membuka matanya walaupun secara perlahan.

"mmmh… kau sudah bangun rupanya" celetuk Sehun karena takut ketahuan

"Ne, apa yang oppa lakukan? Apa kau memerhatikan wajahku yang sedang tidur tadi?" saat sudah sadar Yoona langsung membanjiri Sehun pertanyaan.

"nggh.. tidak…oppa tidak…..memerhatikanmu, tadi ada nyamuk…ya benar ada nyamuk diwajahmu" jawab Sehun yang sedari tadi mencari alasan agar tidak ketahuan

"Ohh, apa benar begitu?" Tanya Yoona lagi

"I…iya" jawab Sehun tergagap

"Yasudah" Seketika Yoona berdiri dan pergi ke keluar kamar tapi dicegah oleh Sehun karena…

"Ada apalagi oppa?"

"Morning kiss ku mana" jawab Sehun dan seolah mengerti Yoona menanggapinya dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun cukup lama sampai Sehun menarik pinggang Yoona dan Yoona pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, mereka terus berciuman sampai keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu untuk menarik napas dan melanjutkannya hingga ponsel Sehun berbunyi.

"Siapa oppa?"

"Eomma, tapi untuk apa eomma menelpon menggangu saja" gerutu Sehun

"Jangan emosi angkat saja dulu oppa, siapa tau ada yang penting"

"Ne, yoboseyo" angkat Sehun

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ada apa oppa?, eomma bicara apa?"

"Eomma….dia…dia ingin"

"Eomma, dia menginginkan apa? Bicara yang jelas oppa" Yoona penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan Sehun padanya

"Eomma… dia ingin menimang cucu dari kita"jelas Sehun dan seketika membuat Yoona kaget karena dia tidak berpikir ingin mempunyai anak sekarang tapi kenapa bisa eomma mereka ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu dari mereka berdua

"APAAAA!?" teriak Yoona karena kaget

TBC


End file.
